


i'll be there

by tteoteul



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, lapslock, unbeta'd mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteoteul/pseuds/tteoteul
Summary: hyungwon has a nightmare and wonho comforts him.





	i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> this was written so quickly so im sorry for any mistakes

wonho thought he imagined the sound when it first woke him up, so he closed his eyes again and snuggled into his pillow. until he heard it again, a faint whimper coming from the stilled body next to him.

sitting upright in bed, wonho rubbed his eyes. he turned to see the trembling form under the satin sheets, emitting low whimpers and other faint sounds.

a bit panicked, he shook the body. "hyungwon?" his skin was warm and slightly damp with sweat. his eyebrows were knit together and wonho then understood that the boy sleeping next to him was having some sort of nightmare.

"hyungwon, babe." wonho whispered. another whimper, this one a bit louder than the others. wonho sighed, not sure what to do.

instead of pushing any forward, he laid onto his side, facing hyungwon, and draped an arm around him. he held the shaking form close, hoping that his lover would wake from what ever terrible dream disturbed his sleep.

then, almost scaring wonho to death, hyungwon shot up, panting and his eyes wide. wonho sat up too, his arm still around the younger. "wonnie?"

hyungwon ignored him, still panting, and then crying. tears ran down his cheek, making small wet spots on the blanket and the skin of wonho's arm. he hugged his knees, faint sobs emitting from him.

"hyungwon, calm down, please!" wonho frantically said, holding hyungwon close to him. "breathe, babe."

"i..i..i'm sorry, it- it was just a bad dream. i'm fine." hyungwon mumbled, burying his wet face into wonho's toned chest.

wonho sighed, heart beating fast, running his hands through hyungwon's hair. "do.." he hesitated. "do you want to talk about it?"

"no. not right now." hyungwon replied. wonho bit his lip, continuing to comfort his love. "okay."

the older placed a kiss on hyungwon's forehead, and slowly laid back onto the mattress, hyungwon now laying halfway on top of him. through the rest of the night, until the sun came up and shined from the window of their shared bedroom, they stayed like that.

 

wonho never asked about the dream again. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @occultwon


End file.
